You Better!
by NejiTenLuva
Summary: Sadly, due to lack of time and ideas, this is now a Oneshot. NejiTen fluff- T for language


**-The, "I Love You" Birthday-**

"Oh my god Lee! It's so cute! Arigato, arigato!" Tenten jumped up out of her chair and embraced Lee with a tight hug. Tighter than she usually hugs him. Lee had gotten her a puppy for her birthday. An adorable, golden lab. Lee recently shopped for this puppy and figured it matched her youth, golden.

"Your welcome Tenten! And I hope some day it's youth will grow as powerful yours!" Lee backed away from her laughing as Neji handed her another one of her presents off the table, with a slight grin. Birthdays gave him a certain type of joy that he doesn't just normally get on regular days. He felt that birthdays had their own special shine. Like how Lee's shine was about youth, and Tenten's shine was about...well, just about every damn happy thing in the world!

"Thanks Neji!" Tenten smiled brightly and gently took the present from his hands.

"Yeah." Neji walked back over to the couch he was sitting on earlier.

"Let's see now, this one is from...Naruto." Tenten glanced at Naruto and grinned before tugging at the loose parts in the wrap. Bits of the paper tore and fell to the floor, and everyone in the room could hear Tenten forcing uneeded pressure into the present. Apperantly, due to Naruto's lack of wrapping skills, Tenten couldn't open it. Tenten puckered her lips slightly, glared at the box, and observed it closer. It had massive amounts of tape sticking out and piled up, either Naruto was in a hurry or he's just that retarded.

"Uh, Tenten?" Lee raised his eyebrow.

"God, this thing is like...tough! And to think I'm a kunoichi!" Tenten laughed and Neji grabbed the present from her. He charged up a decent amount of chakra into two of his fingers and he gently grazed the top of the box, slicing only the paper and the outrageous tape mound. Tenten giggled and reached her arm out, practically falling out of the chair, and patted his shoulder.

"Thank ya very much Neji!" Tenten giggled and settled back into her chair, while Neji placed the box back in her lap. The small little puppy that was still sitting in the box lept out and ran up to the unexpecting Neji, who in return yelped. The puppy whined at him while trying to get comfortable on his lap. He took a deep breath and pet the puppy smoothly.

"Naruto! I was going to hate you but you actually got me these?! Oh my god! How did you know I wanted these so bad?!" Tenten darted from the chair to Naruto and squeezed him harder than Lee, as Naruto showed signs of sufication. Naruto got her limited edition dragon etched weapons, and it came in a 30 pack for each kind. Tenten let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"But really, how'd you know?"

"Oh, Neji told me when we were shopping for you. He said he noticed that you went completely ga-ga over them when you some 'em in the window. You should thank him not me. It was his idea, my money." Naruto grinned and made a thumbs up. Tenten turned slowly to Neji.

"Um, if you're going to do to me what you did to Naruto, you're gonna squish your dog." Neji clapped his hands together and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank dog." (Dog, God, get it? :D )

Everyone laughed, and he only let a slight chuckle escape his monotone lips. Tenten continued giggling as she walked back to her seat, and Neji motioned Lee to get the next present since the dog was on him already.

"Thank you Lee, now who's this one from......Neji, your turn!"

Tenten easily tore the wrapping paper, which she very much liked. It had pandas on it, she had told him that was her favorite animal ever when they were resting after sparring. Neji's wrapping skills were by-far better than Naruto's. The box looked more professional and formal. When the last bit of paper was ripped off, she noticed the box was farely large. She opened it, only to pull out a smaller box. Then, it was the same thing with the next one. And the next one. And the next one.

"You, are oh so funny Hyuga." Tenten shot him a sly grin and finally pulled out a small box. She opened this one quickly, hoping there was no more boxes, to find a card.

"Really? You bought this big ass box for this dinky thing?" Tenten shook the card at him and giggled.

"Just open it so you can see." Neji smirked.

Tenten smiled and carefully opened up the card. The first thing she saw, was two tickets. Everyone watched as her eyes slid down. The tickets were to a new amusement park that just recently opened. The dog yipped, and suddenly started nipping at Neji's shirt, so he scooted him off.

"Neji! You got me tickets to Konocoasterz?! Oh my fuckin god! I thought these were sold out!" Tenten jumped for him, and Hinata, who was sitting by Neji, dashed to the other side of the couch before Tenten crashed next to him.

"Well, you know that contest I entered?"

"The one on the radio that me, you, and Lee all called at the same time for?"

"Yes."

Tenten giggled, and so did a couple others. Not at the radio, but the fact she was unknowingly clutching his arm.

"That's what came in my mail a few days ago. I figured that since I got two, and your birthday was soon, you'd like to go."

"Yeah! I have been waiting for that place to open ever since I saw it on T.V!"

"You and that damn television." Neji muttered and grinned at Lee, who was wrestling with the small lab.

Tenten began reading the other side of the card silently, where Neji wrote something.

_"Happy 15th Birthday Tenten. I hope that you've had a wonderful year being 14 with our team, and that it was enjoyable. Having you and Lee around keeps me happy, so thank you for being a great friend."_

_-Love,_

_Neji_

Tenten almost turned to different color when her eyes re-scanned the word, "Love." She knew she'd ask him about it later, because it was obvious he didn't LOVE her. In fact, she couldn't wait. She leaned over to Neji pointed at the word, and whispered softly.

"What is _this_ about mister?" Tenten grinned.

"Oh, I figured you'd ask. I'll tell you after you get done with your presents. That okay?" Neji gave her a comfortable look, and she sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and one more thing." Neji said a little bit louder.

"What?"

"You can let go of my arm now."

Tenten gave a short gasp and Hinata giggled, as did a couple others. She stood up and smiled and started playing charades saying, "I don't love him, no." while pointing at him continueously. Everybody laughed and Lee playfully growled at the puppy, who wagged it's tail excitedly.

"So! How many other presents we got in there?" Tenten placed a hand to her hip.

"Two more Tenten, then Shikamaru should be done putting stuff on your cake." Temari walked out of the kitchen holding a candle in the shape of a five.

"Okay, thankies!" Tenten slammed into her seat and attacked a poor pillow, who apparently came to the wrong place. (Lol!)

Neji decided that he'd get the next two gifts, so he got up slowly and walked over towards the presents. He picked them both up and neatly stacked them beside Tenten's chair. Tenten snatched the first box as Neji fell back into the couch.

"Gai Sensei! Your turn!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs.

"My apologies my youthful student! But I'm youthfully taking a youthful-"

"Oh no that's okay! You just keep it up in that bathroom, I'll open it later!" Tenten looked at everyone evilly and opened up the gift anyway. Gai got her a beautiful komono with butterflies and dragons. She really studied it for a second, then smiled before tossing it back into the box. She quickly grabbed the last one, which was from Temari.

"Temar-"

"I know, but I'm kinda busy sorry!"

"Oh, okay!"

Tenten ripped up the paper, and already discovered what Temari got her.

"YOU GOT ME A WII?! OH. MY. GAWD!"

Tenten squealed and hugged the box tightly.

Everyone jumped when they heard Temari and Shikamaru scream and cake splattered across the walls.

"Holy shit Shikamaru!" Temari yelled from the kitchen.

Tenten looked at her new painted walls. She, indeed, liked her new candy kitchen.

"Sorry everyone." Temari sighed when she walked out. "Shika-kun blew up the damn cake." Some people sighed, others laughed. Tenten was the laugher. Neji was, well, the black sheep and did nothing.

"Well guys, let the part-ay continue!" Tenten shot out of her chair and almost dropped her new game system. Immediately, people began chatting and giggling.

Tenten went straight over to Neji, who sighed.

"Hallway." Neji let out a grunt as he got up and Tenten followed him towards her hall.

"Okay, now can you tell me why you put LOVE instead of FROM?! Tenten crossed her arms.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I knew you might. When I consider someone my best friend, I put love at the end of letters. Is that so bad?" Neji smirked. Tenten sighed in relief. She knew it wasn't possible, I mean the great Hyuga prodigy doesn't fall for a mere kunoichi of her rank. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready, we can go to the park."

Neji walked away from her towards the door, and glanced at her before leaving. She wondered why he left so soon. The party didn't end for another half hour. Not only that, he looked sorta depressed.

"Soooo." Naruto walked casually towards Tenten. "What's this thing between you and the Hyuga?"

Tenten threw a punch at him and he got hit square in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's just fun." Tenten giggled.

**(After the party ended)**

Neji was sitting in his room. Alone. Slightly depressed.

He noticed Tenten's reaction when he put love on the card, but she also seemed irritated about it. He did have certain feelings for her. Not very strong ones, but they were there. He was hoping that she would show more affection towards him.

But she didn't really.

"Maybe she just wants to be friends. Even if she _was_ attatched to me earlier." Neji sighed and glanced at his clock, which was neatly placed on a small side table.

5:06

"Tenten still hasn't told me she-"

Neji was interupted by a loud ring, which was the phone. He sighed and reached over to it, since it had been sitting on his bed since he got home.

"Hello?" Neji spoke calmly.

"Neji? It's me, Tenten!"

"Tenten..?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to tell you that if you want, we can go to that park first thing tomorrow!" Tenten giggled.

"Uh, sure..."

"What's wrong? You looked real sad when you left today. AND you left early! I was gonna have you play the Wii with me!" Tenten sounded more concerned.

"Oh...well, I was just a bit homesick..." Neji lied.

"Well, don't feel so bad tomorrow kay? I hate it when you're sad. It makes me sad."

Neji felt slightly better at that comment.

"Sure."

"Thanks, cause that would be a depressing trip."

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure you're okay Neji?"

"Yeah. Happy Birthday Tenten."

"Thank you!"

"See you tomorrow."

"Aw, off the phone already?"

"...Do you want me to stay on?"

"Well of course silly! You're like, my best buddy! Besides, I'm fuckin bored as shit." Tenten laughed.

"I guess I could stay on the phone for a bit."

"Yay!"

Neji chuckled.

**(45 minutes of bullshitting later.)**

"Thank you for staying on the phone Neji! I feel better now that I got the whole, 'forgot to feed my lizard' thing off my chest."

"Not a problem Ten."

"...Ten?"

"Erm...Yeah."

"OKAY NEJ, nej nej nej nej."

"Fine, I won't call you Ten."

"...Nej."

"Hey!...Nevermind."

"Well, I should get going...wait, do you have a good idea what I should name my dog?"

"..."

"Crap, didn't think so. Maybe I should just name it after you! Oh that'd be funny as all hell! I'd go outside, "NEJI, QUIT PISSING ON THE NEIGHBORS LAWN!" Tenten burst out laughing and Neji's eye twitched.

"I should probably go soon too Ten."

"Kay, NEJ!" Tenten giggled and Neji smirked.

"Bye."

"What's this? No "I looooove you?" Tenten giggled.

"Fine. I love you."

"I knew it."

"Psyche."

"I knew that too!" Tenten laughed.

"Hn."

"Well, since your my best friend, I guess that means I have ta love ya too huh?"

"You better!" Neji grinned.

"Love ya too then." Tenten couldn't believe what they were joking about.

"Hmph, didn't sound convincing." Neji layed back on his bed, realizing he may have just extended their talk.

"Do I need to hurt you?! Love hurts ya know."

"Yeah right. You're just a girl."

"OH SHUT YOUR HOLE!"

Neji stuck his tongue out at the phone.

"Well, maybe if you'd shut your's, we could get off the phone!"

"What if I don't really wanna get off the phone?!"

"Then that's your problem."

"No, it's actually yours! Because then I'll be constantly calling you every minute on the minute!"

"Holy shit, we don't want that."

"Nope! So-"

"Oh shut it."

Neji hung up on her with a smirk.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I was going to make this Two Chapters, but I don't see where I'm going with this story. It's now a Oneshot. Please don't nail me. I'm very busy at the moment... : ( Oh, yeah, this one has been on my pc for a while. I didn't type this today.**

**I dedicate this to, Me! For kicking some ass watching the Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 times in a row today!**

**Whoot!**

**Shikamaru: Holy fuck you did what?!**

**Me: I watched the damn movie seven times. Get it in your head.**

**Shikamaru: What a drag...**

**Neji: Hmph. Duzn't surprize me. You watch the ONE and ONLY movie I'M in seven and a HALF times.**

**Tenten: Half?**

**Neji: She's playing it for bg music right now. Can you NOT hear it?**

**Me: HEY! I can't help it! You're SUPER sexy in that movie!**

**Neji: *twitch***

**Tenten: Ohmigawd Mel he's MINE!**

**Me: I know! It's just SO FUN to piss him off.**

**Tenten: Well...**

**Me: Hey, you can't argue with this since you harrassed him via phone!**

**Neji: Wow, via?**

**Me: I know right!? I never EVER use that damn word.**

**Shikamaru:...You made me blow up the cake. You're so troublesome.**

**Me: Just be glad you're even IN this story Shika.**

**Neji: I think he likes you.**

**Me: *gasp* No! He loves Temari!**

**Neji: Then why did I catch you and him alone in your room yesterday?**

**Me: Hey! You and Tenten were supposed to be on a date yesterday!**

**Tenten: We got bored.**

**Me: Cat! You know that they were on a date right? I messaged you about it!**

**Cat: No duh. You ALWAYS message me.**

**Neji: Who are you?**

**Me: Neji, we can't keep goin. The page is getting longer...**

**Neji: No seriously who the hell is this?!**

**Me: Neji...**

**Neji: *GASP* ANOTHER STALKER?!**

**Me: Neji.**

**Neji: Tenten! Save me!**

**Me: NEJI!**

**Neji: WHAT?!**

**Me: Look at how long this damn thing is! It's as long as the reviews I give!**

**Tenten: I KNOW WHO SHE IS! ^^**

**Neji: Wha..?**

**Tenten: I appear in her stories alot. Heehee.**

**Neji: Okay did you guys smoke sumthin?**

**Me: Oh shut your trap Neji.**

**Cat: *Dramatic gasp* Mel! You just told THE Neji to shut up!**

**Me: Yeah, he hears it alot from me.**

**Neji: A bit too mu-uuch...**

**Me: *Wacks Neji* Shush!**

**Neji: Mrbph...Te...n...ten...phain..**

**Tenten: Wha'd I do?!**

**Neji:...Headache....God...**

**Me: You desevered it.**

**Tenten: *death glare***

**Me: Shit! Do we always need to get Vi...violent? Is that how the hell ya spell it?**

**Cat: Get a dictionary! *Whacks me***

**Me: *Falls on Neji***

**Neji: Get the hell off me you-**

**Tenten: THAT'S IT! This is going on too far! You might as well turn this whole damn thing we did into a oneshot! :D**

**Me: All this work for a lousy oneshot? Hell no! Neji! Your back is BY FAR too uncomfortable!**

**Neji: Shut it and get off!**

**Cat: *sighs* Please review! :D**


End file.
